Broken Lullaby
by Viren Jalkun
Summary: A teenage boy moves to Bayville after tragedy strikes in his home town of Franklin New Hampshire. Will he be able to adjust to this new life? Rated M for later chapters. Be patient. M/M


**Broken Lullaby**

Chapter One

The floor boards creaked beneath his feet as he carefully walked through the silent house. The fridge hummed lightly in the adjacent room, the digital clock bathing the room in a slight green glow. The cold linoleum against his bare feet awakening his half dazed mind, throwing the grip of sleep from him. He stifled a yawn and stretched, reaching for the handle of the fridge; wanting to quench his thirst. All this the figure observed from the tree he was concealed in.  
The fridge stuck a bit from age as I pulled it open, reaching for the jug of milk on the inside door. The cold of the fridge not much worse from the slight chill setting in on the house.  
"I hate the coming of winter..." I grumbled to myself as I poured myself a glass, returning the milk where I had gotten it. It was hard enough moving to a new house, but even worse was starting at a new school. "But alas, what more could I have figured?" I mused to myself, my thoughts transcending my own sleeping mind, going to tangents that I would not realize I had spoken till I woke up more. Upon finishing the milk I set the glass in the sink and made my way back down to the cellar to grab my school supplies from my room. I pulled on a pair of black skinnies, pulling a gold chain around the belt loop and hooking it completely around my waist. I rummaged through the rest of my clothes, picking out a purple Zebra stripped Abbey Dawn sweater and an A Day To Remember T-shirt.

With my bag slung across a shoulder I shut my light off, grabbing my keys off the top of my video game wrack and giving my cat a final pet goodbye. The chill of the morning hit my face as I closed the front door, a slight wind tousling my hair. I pulled out of my drive way, my GPS set to bring me to my new High School, turning me down streets of the small New Jersey town that I did not know existed. The sun peeked over the horizon as I pulled into the parking lot, the dashboard clock reading 6:50. I still had a little over a half hour before school started.  
The school was almost deserted this early in the morning, only a few students sitting in the lunch room eating some breakfast. I choose a table that was off away from anyone, pulling my book 'The Fallen' from my book bag , finding my page and engrossing myself in it. I lost track of myself, jumping when a voice spoke up from behind me.  
"I am sorry if I startled you..." The voice continued, I noted a slight german accent.  
"It is fine, I was just lost in my reading. I almost forgot where I was..." I reassured him, not wanting to make someone feel guilty, "I am Ezio."  
"Ah, you are new right?" He asked, a small smile spreading across his face.  
"Yeah. This is my first day here actually. We moved here from New Hampshire."

"Well if you need any help getting around I would be happy to help. The name is Kurt by the way." He added, holding a hand out. I shook his hand, giving him a care free smile, "Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" My smile faltered, uncertainty claiming my mind. The way I dressed was enough to single me out and I did not do great with large crowds... Being gay was not easy.  
I looked down at the table, not wanting him to see the hurt in my eyes.  
"I did not mean any offense." He blurted, a slight blush taking over his face.  
"It isn't you. I just would like to start slow, get accustomed to being here, but if you wouldn't mind helping me to first period...?" The blush crept from his features and a slight brightness entered his eyes.  
"I would love to, I will meet up with you when the bell rings." Then he picked his way through the now packed cafeteria, lowering himself into a seat next to a girl that had on a LOT of yellow. I shook myself mentally, realizing I had been staring and started reading my book again.

The ring of the bell took me from the world of the Angels, the fight between good and bad, and I shoved the novel back into my bag. I stood up at my seat, looking through the crowd for the cute boy who had been so kind. There was a slight tap upon my shoulder, an arm wrapping around my shoulders.  
"Where are you off to first?" His german accent inquired. I laughed lightly, pulling my schedule from my back pocket and unfolding it.  
"Lets see, block one I have Visual Arts II... With Ms. Wallace." I read off, looking up at Kurt, "Is something up?" I added at the smile that was radiating toward me.  
"Jah, we have first period togather. Come one!" He exclaimed, tugging me by one hand after him. I adjusted my book bag as it threatened to slip off my shoulder, trying to hold down a smile. _First day here hasn't been to bad... _I thought to myself, looking around the art room from the seat next to Kurt.

The period flew by far to quickly, spending time with Kurt was the one thing I had. Once again the bell tore me, this time from him. My next few periods felt like time decided to stand still, sitting in the back of my class rooms when the opportunity presented itself. The bell for second period lunch finally went off and I closed my book 'Johnny Got his Gun' and shook myself out of the depressed state the book had set me in. _I never really liked war. _I thought to myself, opening my locker and placing my binder and book on the top shelf. I closed my locker and my heart jumped up toward my throat. Kurt was leaning against the locker next to mine, staring at me with a slight smile on his face.

A girl, a Sophomore by the looks of it, was standing not far away; seeming like she was waiting for us.

"Kitty is waiting for us, if you want to eat with us." He hastily added, doubt flickering quickly in his blue eyes. He stood up straight, running his hand nervously through is black hair.

"I would love that. Lead the way." I responded, making sure my wallet as I followed Kurt and Kitty into the lunch room. With our lunch in hand we made our way to a table in the back, lots of eyes following our progress across the packed room. A girl with light brown hair, and a large white strip dominating her bangs casted me a suspicious glance, waving slightly to Kurt and Kitty.

"Ezio this is Rogue, Rogue this is the new Kid." Kurt introduced us to each other and she just nodded slightly, eyeing me before going back to eating the school pizza. I sat at the end, next to Kurt, Rogue directly across from me and started picking at my lunch.

"Kurt... Why were so many people watching us?" I finally blurted, looking down at my tray of food, "Is it because of me...?" My eyes snapped up as Kurt snorted.  
"It is not because of you. We are just not liked here very much..." He replied, a mix of sadness and what looked like hatred entering his eyes. Rogue actually looked up, and I was actually a little shocked to see a look of sympathy on her face.

"We ain't wanted here, and we don't want them." She explained cryptically in a southern twang.  
A red head sat next to Rogue, surprising me because she looked like the sort to be hanging out with the 'preps'. _Well now that I think about it, Kitty does too..._She gave me a warm smile, "Hi, my name is Jean." She added looking at Rogue and Kurt as if she knew something was up, "You guys shouldn't dwell on these things." She muttered, lifting a forked piece of salad to her mouth. As if nothing had happened they all started talking about normal things, the winter to come, skiing, snowboarding, and Halloween.

"We're having a party if you want to come Ezio." Kitty chimed in, "It will be fun, it is at the Xavier Institute." A look of confusion took over my face and Jean added, "We all live there. Us four." She explained gesturing toward Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. I nodded, not wanting to pry.

"That sounds like fun. If you guys need help setting up I would be happy to lend a hand." I finished up my chicken patty sandwich, getting up and bringing my tray with me. I was lost in thought when I ran headfirst into a very solid mass. I looked up finding myself face to face with what I guessed was a Jock.

"Hey fag, you a freak like them?" He jostled me roughly by the shoulder, nodding his head back at my friends. I went to push by him but he gripped me by the shoulder, pulling me in front of him again, "Answer me!" He barked, pulling his fist back. I stared at him coldly, not backing down.  
"Am I supposed to be afraid? You aren't the first adrenaline pumped jock to threaten me." I icily replied, shrugging off his grip. I smiled as his eyes bulged in anger and his fist descended toward me. I swiftly ducked beneath his blow, snaking behind him and kicking his knees out from under him. He fell to the floor and I continued on my way to put my tray away, followed by many stares and pointed fingers. I heard footsteps following me, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as I spun, fist clenched.

Rogue took a step back, a smile actually on her face, a stack of trays balanced in one hand.  
"Simma' down, you gonna hurt yah self." She laughed, taking up step beside me. We piled our trays at the collection window then went and sat back at our table. The jock was at his own seat, casting glares at me while others still whispered.  
"Are you suicidal?" Kurt hissed in my ear, worry lacing his words. "I can't believe you just did that..." He trailed off, looking back at the Jock. He turned his face back to mine, concern evident in his eyes. I gave him a halfhearted smile.  
"Don't worry Kurt, I can take care of myself." I gave him a awkward seat hug, Kitty giggling. I saw Kurt shoot her a warning look and Kitty winked at me. A sigh escaped my lips and I just rolled my eyes at her, getting up as the bell rang, saving my new friend of any embarrassment.

My next class was Web Design, Kurt happening to be in it along with the girl who wore to much yellow. _I don't like yellow but it looked nice on her, complements her dark hair._ I thought to myself, looking across the room at her back, Kurt was sitting next to me, being strangely silent, I knew not to pry though so I went about my work.  
"So, you're Ezio?" My current teacher read off the list, looking down at me, "I am Mr. Miller, your assignment will be to create your own webpage on a topic of your choice. Do not panic though, you will have the two semester's to work on it, and I am sure Kurt would be happy to help." He ended, looking down at the other student who was feverishly working away at his own computer. I sat there in the awkward silence that followed, casting a sideways glance at Kurt. I let out a forlorn sigh, the teacher sat back at his desk and the period felt like forever.

I sat in my car, students filling out of the school in droves. _Well this day has sucked... _I thought to myself, laying my head against my steering wheel and closing my eyes, forcing back the depression that threatened to consume me. I revved my engine to life, feeling the vibrations against my forehead as I just slumped there. There was a slight tap against my drivers side window, literally making my jump, my heart beating frantically. I looked out into the brightness of day, the figure of my new friend Kurt stood there, a lopsided smile plastered to his face. I pressed the button to make my window roll down. Kurt leaned down a bit, poking his head into the car a bit.  
"Hey, I was wondering if you would want to come hang out." He said cheerily. Looking at me expectantly, his smile an infectious thing. I pulled my phone from my pocket, flipping it open and looking for my Mom in the contact list.  
"Let me call her real quick and see." I mumbled, the dial tone sounding against my right ear. After a couple rings her voice finally picked up, sounding as weary as she had the other night.  
"Everything okay Ezio?" Worry clear in her voice, "You didn't get hurt did you...?"  
"No mom, I am fine. Actually, I was wondering it I would be able to hang out with a friend tonight." I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel, memories from Franklin threatening to over take me.

I heard her let out a whoosh of breath, as if she had been holding it while I talked, "That is fine honey, what's his name?" I smiled at this, she was always good at guessing things.  
"His name is Kurt. He is a Junior. I think...?" I looked over at Kurt for confirmation and he nodded his head, "Yeah, he is a Junior."  
"Is he cute...?" She asked and I could just picture her sitting there with a mischievous smile gracing her face.  
"Okay mom. I will be home later. 9:00 can be the curfew, kay?" I asked, she just 'mhhmed' and said her goodbye. I took my bag off of the seat next to me, throwing it in the back and patted the seat, gesturing for Kurt to get in. I adjusted the Rearview Mirror, watching his progress as he walked around the car. He threw his bag back next to mine, grinning from ear to ear.  
"This is great, it has been a while since I have had anyone come over." He exclaimed, bouncing a bit in his seat.  
"Well, lets get going then." I kicked the car in reverse, weaving between cars to make it out of the school.

After about fifteen minutes of Kurt telling me which streets to turn down we finally came up to a set of giant Wrought-Iron gates.  
"Is this it...?" I asked, my eyes wide as I stared past the Iron bars at a very large Mansion. There were vines growing up the front of the building, casting it in a brilliant emerald green, framing the large Victorian windows. The driveway was a semi-circle, arching around to another gate not far down the road, both these leading to the Main doors which were elegantly carved, clear even at this distance. Kurt squirmed a little, looking out the window.  
"Jah, it belongs to a very important man. He houses those of us that are 'gifted'." He explained, straining out the last word as if he did not want to say it to me.  
"You mean people who are like, master writers, or grand pianists? Or actresses?" I looked at him, arching my eyebrow. He just continued looking out the window, the gates creaked as they swung inward, the loose gravel of the driveway crunching beneath my tires.

I stood in the Entrance hall, my jaw dropped open as I took in the large greek style columns, the elegant crystal chandeliers, and the grand staircase.


End file.
